


Is the World Ending?

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [250]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What happens when the world ends?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is the World Ending?

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 19 August 2016  
> Word Count: 311  
> Prompt: 25. "The world is about to come to an end."  
> Summary: "What happens when the world ends?"  
> Spoilers: Post-series, set approximately eleven weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This one actually had me stumped for a bit there, but I finally figured out a way to work the prompt in without being too maudlin or overly dramatic. I think I found a nice balance of worried and lighthearted. And yes, I have a soft spot for the trio of children's books that E.B. White wrote. I received them as a birthday present when I turned eight. My headcanon is that Jacob is nine, which is why I have Patrick reading them to Jacob. Yes, he's old enough to read them himself, but I figure the reading before bed is a ritual that Patrick started when Jacob was just a baby. Both find it comforting.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of Damien, both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"Papa, can I ask you something?"

Patrick smiles. "First things first, teeth brushed?"

"Yes!" he replies and flashes a bright, broad smile.

"All right, get into bed and you can ask your question before we read the next chapter of Stuart Little."

Jacob climbs into bed and fluffs his pillow the way he likes it, then settles on his side, facing Patrick, who pulls up the covers around him. When he picks up the book, he holds it in his lap, waiting for Jacob to ask his question.

"What happens when the world ends?"

Patrick blinks at that question and stares at his son for a long moment. "Where did you hear about that, Jacob?"

"Damien came into the TV room while I was coloring and he was talking on his phone. He laughed and waved at me as he said, 'The world is about to come to an end.' I don't know what he meant by that, and I didn't get a chance to ask him."

"Well, if he was laughing, he was probably just joking with whoever was on the phone with him. But I guess if the world was really going to end, everything would just stop."

Jacob frowns at that. "Does it mean everything would die? That's a bad thing, isn't it?"

"It is a bad thing, but I don't think it's going to happen any time soon, Jacob. Damien was probably just teasing someone that was having a bad day and needed a good laugh."

"Okay, Papa," Jacob finally says, but his frown mostly eases. "It's still a weird thing to say."

"I think you're absolutely right." Patrick leans over to kiss Jacob's forehead. "Now, how about we get back to Stuart and his family and see what they're doing now?"

When Jacob nods and snuggles under his covers, Patrick begins to read the next chapter.


End file.
